


Sitting At The Fireside

by khazadspoon



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, fireside fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After forcing him to take some shore leave, Spock, Kirk and Bones spend a little time huddled together next to a roaring fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting At The Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr as a drabble for drbonersmccoy who wanted fluffy mcspirk in front of a fire. Enjoy!

The three of them were cuddled up under a blanket, Jim squished between his two best friends. Bones was pressed up against his left side, his head resting on Jim’s shoulder and his legs stretched out in front of him, as his toes warmed in the glow of the open fire. An actual real fire. Logs and all. Spock, on Jim’s right, sat with his knees pressed to his chest and one arm wrapped around Jim’s shoulders. His hand played with the hair at the nape of McCoy’s neck. It was warm, a little too warm to be completely comfortable, but the crackling wood in the fire made Jim feel like he would fall asleep at any moment.

Jim was impressed with the facility. They were on a small snow covered planet in a resort that served as a recreational centre for Starfleet. Bones prodded his side, dragging Jim out of his thoughts of Starfleet regulations and orders he had received.

“Jim, stop thinking, I can hear your cogs whirring and it’s throwing me off.” He said, his lips curled up on one side. He bumped their heads together gently and Jim laughed, his heart fluttering in his chest at the affection.

“Alright, Bones, whatever you say.” Jim rubbed their noses together, an action he had read about called an ‘eskimo kiss’, and laughed again at the confused look on Bones’ face.

“Captain, may I ask you something?” Spock asked, his fingers curling into the sift hair on the back of Jim’s head. The action was slow and Jim thought, not for the first time, about how much touch meant to his First Officer.

“Go ahead, no secrets here.” He said, turning to face the Vulcan. He stroked Spock’s knee with one hand.

“Why did you object to taking shore leave so vehemently?” Spock asked. He had a small frown on his lips, Jim didn’t like it. They were supposed to be happy out here.

“I just… didn’t want to be separated from you two for too long.” Jim said honestly, shrugging his shoulders a little. The air felt heavy with the implication of his words. The three of them hadn’t been… together, for a while, and Jim didn’t want to ruin anything by declaring his feelings too soon. But he loved the two of them, and he wanted them to know. “I feel better with you two nearby.” He paused and smiled brightly, turning to look at each of his companions. “And besides, you’d probably bicker like old ladies if I was away for a week!” He added, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

Evidently, it didn’t work. Bones looked at him like he’d grown a second head and Spock, well, Spock looked at him as he always did; a mix of affection and confused irritation. Or at least, that’s what Jim thought it was.

“We have great affection for you too, Jim.” Spock said at last. Jim felt his pulse quicken and a flush darken his cheeks. A hand curled around his cheek as Bones turned Jim to face him.

“You’re an idiot, kid, but we love you.” He said, smiling widely, and then rolled his eyes. “But God knows why.” He kissed Jim quickly, hand resting on the soft skin of his cheek. “Next time we ask you to take some time off, please don’t argue. You’re gonna give me a coronary one day!” Bones’ accent slipped through a bit as pressed closer and his arm went behind Jim’s back, tickling his side a little.

“Leonard is right, though his flair for the dramatic is uncalled for; it would be wise to follow our suggestions, both as your First Officer and CMO as well as your romantic partners.” Spock’s words sounded clinical to the untrained ear, but Jim smiled softly at the affectionate tone he had applied.

“Next time I’ll make sure to follow orders, I promise.” He said, placing one hand over his heart in jest.

Bones mumbled something into the crook of Jim’s neck that sounded suspiciously like “and I’m a monkey’s uncle”, but he let it slide. It was their holidays after all.


End file.
